When They Come A Knockin
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Cas and Anna exorcise Lilith, but Lilith puts a few spells and curses on Anna and Cas.
1. Chapter 1

Ever since Dean got out of Hell he changed. He wasn't the same Dean Sam had grown up with. He was broken. He was drinking for the record and barley sleeping, but when sleeping you could tell he was having nightmares, but he refused to talk about it. Then Sam met Castiel for the first time after Dean had talked about him so much. Uriel was with Castiel. Uriel knew what Sam was doing in the dark with that demon bitch, Ruby. Castiel killed her shortly after that, Sam was pissed.

Castiel said she was poisoning Sam to set Lucifer out of his cage. After weeks of sobering up he finally realized that Ruby had lied to him.

Now that Sam's mind was clear and they weren't in immediate danger with Lilith at the moment they could figure out how they could exorcise her.

They didn't have to think very long. Castiel and Anna exorcised her and Lilith didn't break the final seal. There was one thing Lilith did that Anna and Cas didn't know about until they were on their way to talk to Sam and Dean. They were at the motel door then _poof._ They were out cold.

"Sam, I'm out to get some pie. Want anything?"

"No, I'm good."

Dean grabbed his leather jacket and Impala keys and opened the door. "Um…uh…S-Sam?"

"Wha—" Sam managed to say before seeing what was at the door.

Dean stared at the ground in front of the motel door. "That's Cas and Anna, Sammy."

"Are you sure?"

"Hell yeah, I'm sure, that's Castiel trenchcoat and nobody I have ever seen has had that color red hair except Anna." Dean nodded.

"What the Hell should we do? What the fuck happened to them?"

"I don't know, but we should get them inside before they get sick and wake up."

"Good Idea." Sam agreed.

"How old do you think they are?"

"No younger than 2 to 4."

"They need clothes. Maybe diapers? Training pants? Boxers…panties?"

"Just go out and get all three. We don't know until it happens."

"What if they don't remember us?" Dean said before going towards the door.

"We will know when they wake up, Dean. I'm just as confused as you."

"Oh, ok, I'll be back in 30-45 minutes."

Sam nodded and looked over at the toddlers curled up together. Last time he saw Anna and Cas they were adults now they…shrunk. Boy, were they in for a treat.

Dean walked into the Wal-Mart and went straight to the little children clothes. He grabbed little girl and boy clothes. He grabbed diapers, training pants, and boxers. He got to the girl underwear sections and froze. He was a 29 year old man in Wal-Mart alone looking for little girl panties. He looked around to make sure no one was looking at him as he grabbed them and walked away to the check out. Dean Winchester doesn't buy panties.

He passed but some stuff animals. He looked at them and found a bear for Cas and a cat for Anna. He went over to the toiletries and just grabbed a brush, baby shampoo and towels. He also grabbed some girly hair tie thingys for Anna's hair. He was almost to the check-out when he realized he needed car seats.

The check-out lady was giving him some weird looks until she finished. Dean looked at the woman. "I've had a long day. Nothing has gone right. First I ran out of diapers and pull-ups then me son and daughter had accidents. Their suitcases missed the flight, we just moved here, the car seats broke. If my brother wasn't here to help me out I would have lost my mind.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I hope it gets better."

"I hope so too. I'm Dean."

"Sarah."

"Thanks." He walked out with the stuff and drove back to the motel

He could already tell that the two were awake. Dean opened the motel door and set down the bags by the door before a crying Cas charged into his legs. Dean looked over at Sam. He was holding Anna as she cried.

Sam was frazzled. He tried to rock side to side to calm Anna down. Dean looked down at the whaling toddler attached to his legs.

"Castiel? Shh…buddy. I'm here." Dean said pulling him into his arms. Cas looked at Dean and his cries instantly stopped. He sniffed and stared at Dean. "Castiel, how old are you?"

"I's two." Cas said holding up two fingers.

"Do you know who I am?" Cas nodded. "Who am I?"

"My Daddy."

Dean whipped his head around to Sam. Sam was staring at Cas. "Sam?"

"What? I didn't do it. They have been asking for their Daddy since you left. They woke up right when you stepped out and they haven't stopped crying."

Dean walked over to Anna. "Anna? Sweetie, I'm right here."

Anna opened her eyes and saw Dean and she went silent. She stretched out her arms signaling for Dean to carrying her. Dean moved Cas onto one hip and Sam transferred Anna to Dean.

"Anna, are you two?"

She shook here head. "I'm three."

"Am I your Daddy?"

She nodded. Dean looked at both the toddlers. Cas was still in his white button down shirt and Anna still in her shirt.

"Let's get you two into some better fitting clothes." Dean sat them on the bed and crouched down in front of them as Sam went through all the shopping bags. "Sam are they toilet trained?"

Sam sighed. That was never a good sign.

"What happened?"

"Anna is in training, not so much with Cas. She started to scream that she had to go to the bathroom. So I took her. Cas cried while sitting on the floor in the doorway. As Anna was…using the bathroom I walked over to Cas and picked him up...well mid-lift he let it all loose and didn't notice or care."

"Diaper for Cas, pull up for Anna." Sam got the clothes together. "I'll get Cas dressed, you got Anna?"

Sam nodded."

"Alright, bub. Can you lay on your back for me?" Dan asked and Cas did as he was told. Dean plopped Castiel in a diaper and slid him into some pajamas. It was now 8:30, the toddlers were tired. Sam and Dean didn't know how to take care of little kids.

Once they were both dressed, Anna and Cas got into Dean's arms. Dean walked around the room as they had their head's propped on his shoulders. Cas had stuck his thumb in his mouth and Anna gripped Dean's shirt.

After 30 minutes of aimlessly walking around the room both the mini angels were fast asleep. Sam had gone outside to set up the car seats. Dean was exhausted. He ganked a few demons and dug a grave for a simple salt'n'burn. He laid down on his bed and the toddlers curled up on both sides of him. He wrapped an arm protectively around them and fell asleep before Sam re-entered the room.

"It's a cur—" Sam said then seeing everyone asleep. He smirked and snapped a picture of Anna, Cas, and Dean. "I guess it can wait until the morning." Sam walked over to Dean's bed and untied Dean's shoes and slid them off along with his socks. Sam grabbed a shower then flopped on his bed a drifted to sleep.

It couldn't have been 2 hours later Sam was woken up. He sat up and saw Anna looking up at him. "Uncle Sammy?"

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can you take me to the potty?"

Sam smirked and got out of the bed. "Sure, come on."

Anna rushed to the toilet. "Hurry, hurry!" Anna squealed while squirming.

"Anna, calm down. Let's get you out of your pants." Sam crouched down and grabbing the waist band of Anna's pants. Anna kept squirming as Sam slipped off her pants.

"Uncle Sammy." Anna whimpered as Sam pulled off the pull-up and lifted her onto the toilet. Sam sat back and breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Anna…go. "I did it, Uncle Sam'y."

"Yeah, you did. Come on lets get you in a new training pants and head back to bed for a few hours." That's exactly what they did.

Anna slept with Sam, but Sam woke up at 7:30 in bed, alone…hell, alone in the motel. He sat up and saw a note on the table and in big letters said: SAM

He got up and picked up the letter. At this point Sam was a bit worried. The note was written as if Dean was in a rush.

_'Sam, took Anna and Cas out. Back in a while. Keep researching for Lilith.'_

Sam sat the paper down and picked up his laptop and looked up omens. He came up with nothing, nothing since Anna and Cas showed up. He realized that is must have been Lilith that changed them but didn't know why. He decided to call Bobby.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bobby, it's Sam."

"What have you got yourselves into this time?"

"That's the thing. We didn't do _anything_. We were researching Lilith's location and ways to gank her when Dean opened the door to grab some dinner, Anna and Cas were out cold on the ground and—"

"And what?"

"Small."

"Small?"

"Anna is three and Cas is two."

"What the hell?"

"This is the real kicker, Cas and Anna call Dean, Daddy."

"That's strange. I think you should head over here."

"Yeah, but Dean and the angels aren't here at eh moment."

"Where the hell they?"

"Out, that's all I know. Once they come back we'll head out. Can you look for omens for Lilith? I'm getting nothing but silence."

"You haven't heard?"

"Heard what?"

"Lilith was exorcised. The trickster and this other dude popped in my house telling me that Lilith had been exorcised by Anna and Cas but something happened, now I know what that something is."

"Why would the trickster tell you that?"

"The trickster is the archangel Gabriel and apparently the guy he brought with him was also an angel…name Balthazar."

"Once Dean gets back we will leave for your place."

"Where are y'all?"

"Ilchester, Ellicott City, Maryland. We'll be at your place in a day or two."

"You're saying that like you're going to cram two toddlers into a car for 18 hours without stopping. This trip is going to take a long time. I'll expect you here anywhere for 3 to 5 days."

"Great, by, Bobby."

"Idjit."

Sam hung up and waited for Dean. He probably waited 4 hours before he heard the rumble of the impala. A couple minutes later Dean comes through the door with Cas on his hip and Anna attached to his leg.

"Where have you been?" Sam asked.

"Well, Cas woke me up at 5:30 which woke up Anna. They were hungry so I took them to breakfast. We passed by a store and I realized we didn't really have anything for the two to play with so we went to the toy store. By the time we got out of the store it was lunch time. So I took them to lunch. Now we're here." Dean said as Anna ran towards the bathroom.

"Daddy! Hurry!" Anna squealed.

"Oh yeah, I forgot why we were in a rush to get out of the car." Dean tried to set Cas on the bed but he was going to have that. "Cas, buddy, I have to help your sister. I'm just going to be in the bathroom. You can hang on me after I get back."

"Nooo!" Cas whimpered.

"Daddy!" Anna squealed again with more urgency as she squirmed around.

"Hold on one second, angel. Your brother is being trouble." Dean said trying to get Cas off of him.

"NO!" Cas yelled.

"Cassie, would you let Uncle Sammy hold you for a moment?"

"Nah-uh!" Cas whimpered as his grip tightened.

Anna let out a blood curdling cry. "Daddy, it's comin out! Daddy!" Sam gently got Cas out of Dean grasp as Dean ran over to the crying angel.

"Anna, baby, it's ok. I've got you." Dean said as he quickly lifted her and ran into the bathroom. Seconds later Sam could hear Dean speak to Anna. "There you go, baby girl. You made it. You only pee-peed a little in the pull-up. That's nothing to be upset over."

"B-but, but I got pee-pee on the floor a-and, and on you. I-I'm sowwy."

"Shh, shh, Anna, it's ok. We can clean the floor and I can clean my clothes. They are just clothes. Don't get so upset over just a little mess. Most of it went in the potty."

"I-I'm sowwy, Daddy." Anna whimpered as Dean carried the crying Anna into the room. Sam saw that on one knee down had a wet stain. Dean slipped Anna into a new training pants.

Cas started to whimper and whine in Sam's arm. He tried to basically jump out of Sam's arms and into Deans. "Cas, your Dad is busy with your sister. Wait, a minute."

"Daddy!" Cas screamed. All that Sam could think about at that moment was how were they going to get to Bobby's.

"Cas, hold on." Dean said rocking side to side to calm down Anna, which didn't work.

"No, Daddy!" Cas screamed louder. Dean shut his eyes. That's when Sam realized that they hadn't just started acting like that. Dean was at wits end.

While Cas screamed, Anna cried louder. Dean opened his eyes and he wasn't smiley anymore. Dean pulled Anna off him and sat her on the bed which made her cry even harder. Dean took Cas from Sam and sat him beside Anna. "Anna and Castiel Winchester. I have had enough with this fussing. Anna, it's not a big deal that you had an accident. Castiel, Daddy was busy with your sister. You two are acting like spoil brats. I don't want to hear anymore screaming or crying or I will put you over my knee." Dean said sternly.

"No, No, Daddy, Pwease!No!" Anna begged.

"No, Daddy!" Cas begged after Anna.

"I'm not going to if you two calm down." They both nodded. "Ok, you two definitely need a nap."

Anna and Cas didn't complain. They just slid into Dean's bed and fell asleep within 5 minutes. Once he knew they were asleep Dean slowly descended to his knees and then laid down on the floor.

"Are you ok, Dean?"

"No…being a Dad is hard."

"How were they?"

"Like two and three year olds. Cas is very clingy and Anna is all over the place. I threated to…spank Cas once at the store and actually popped Anna at the diner during lunch. I took her to the bathroom and everything. I don't know how much more I can take, Sammy."

"You could have woke me up to help."

"No, no, they were fine until the store. That was around 11ish."

"They were probably hungry and needed a nap. Now they are fed and resting. We need to get to Bobby's."

"That's like a two day drive just us, it'll take us a week to get there with them."

"Then we should leave now." Sam said taking his and Dean's duffels. He put the things in the trunk and then found Dean asleep on the ground.

He didn't know how he did it but he got Dean in the passenger seat. Cas and Anna were next and Sam was off.

All three of them were worn out and slept. Anna and Cas would wake up slightly but would drifted back to sleep by the rumble of the Impala. It was early that morning where Anna and Cas woke up. They needed to stretch their legs. He pulled into a gas station and pulled them out. He took them to the bathroom and grabbed them something to eat and drink. Once they were fed, and bathroomed he walked around the store for a little while and grabbed a soda for him and one for Dean if he woke up. Cas was the first to nod back off on Sam's shoulder. Anna was a close second. He set them back in the car and ran to the bathroom himself before driving off again.

By the time all three woke up Sam had already driven over 12 hours. It was miracle that he did it. It was Cas who woke up first. He was not happy.

"Where, Daddy?" Sam looked in the rear view mirror. Cas was frantically looked around. "Daddy!"

That woke up Anna. She looked around and spotted a sleeping Dean. She looked at Cas the out the window. "Cas, buddy. You're Daddy is right here. "

Cas looked terrified. "Daddy! Daddy!"

Dean flinched awake at the screaming. "What? What?! Where's the fire? Where are we?"

"We are about 6 hours away from Bobby's. Cas was the one woke you up. I'm stopping right now."

Dean nodded and turned to look at the two mini angels. "Cas, bud. I'm right here. What did I tell you about making a fuss?"

"No spankin, Daddy! No spankin." Cas begged.

"Don't give me a reason too. Stop crying. We are stopping for a little bit before we start driving again."

"Where we going, Daddy?" Anna asked.

"We are going to a friends house. He lives a few hours away."

"We stopping for potty break?"

"Yes, Uncle Sammy has to go, so I think we all should go." Sam said.

Sam pulled into another gas station and started to fill up the Impala as Dean pulled Anna out. Anna did as she was told. Stand by Uncle Sam while he got Cas. Cas was a whole other story.

"Cas, we need to your shoes on."

"NO!" Cas yelled.

"You need a changing. Anna has to go to and I can't carry you both."

"No shoes!" Next thing Sam knows one Cas's shoes goes flying, hitting the car across from the Impala. The other hit Dean in the chest.

"Alright, Castiel Winchester." Dean ran over to grab the other shoe. The grabbed Cas's ankle and put the shoe on along with the other. He told Sam to watch Anna for a moment.

Dean quickly pulled Cas out of the Impala. Dean wasn't being very gentle anymore. Cas was screaming and crying. Dean had the most serious face Sam had ever seen in a while. Dean walked into the gas station bathroom and locked the door. Cas was freaking out. Dean sat Cas on the ground and grabbed his shoulders.

"Castiel, you have given me no choice."

"NO!"

Dean kneeled and bent Cas. Dean pulled Cas's pants down to his bare ass. Dean spanked his 10 times on the bottom. Cas was crying in pain. Dean pulled his pants and diaper back up and looked at Cas. "I'm sorry, bub. You know I only did that for you own good. Are you done crying?"

Cas shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Cas, but you have done nothing but fuss and cry when I'm not around."

"I sowwy! I sowwy, Daddy!" Cas cried.

"It's ok, Cas. Lets get you changed out of that diaper."

"I sowwy, Daddy. I-I Sowwy." Cas whimpered as Dean lifted him up and changed him.

"It's ok, baby boy. No more throwing, no more screaming, no more tears." Dean said as he lifted Cas up on his hip. They walked out of the bathroom. He saw Anna bouncing around with urgency still standing beside Sam, holding his hand. Sam was buying food. "Anna, come here, baby."

Dean met Anna halfway. Sam had followed her. Dean transferred Cas into Sam's grasp and he picked up Anna and walked to the bathroom.

Sam walked around the gas station calming a whimpering Cas. He kept mumbling the same thing over and over again. "I sowwy. I sowwy."

"It's ok, little man. Daddy was just doing what as best."

"I sowwy, Unca S'my. I sowwy."

"I know, kiddo. I know." Sam said rubbing Castiel's back. Sam saw Dean and Anna exit the bathroom and walked over to him. "Dean, take your son. I gotta hit the head."

"Yeah, sure, go right ahead." He set Anna on the ground. Cas was still whimpering. "I'm sorry, buddy. Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes, I sowwy, Daddy."

"It's ok. Anna, sweetie, take my hand." Dean stretched out his palm and Anna took it. Dean looked over to the cashier and saw that he was staring at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Spankings are a form of child abuse. I heard what was going on in that bathroom. I've watched that little boy with that other man."

"Don't tell me how to raise my kids. Spankings are discipline. Mind your own damn business."

"Are you really going to use that language around those two?"

Dean looked around and saw Sam walking over to him. He set Cas down and got to their level. "Ok, tots, go run over to Uncle Sammy. He'll take you to the car."

They ran over to Sam and hung on to his legs as he kept walking out of the store. "I don't think it's any of your business what I say and don't say in front of my kids."

"I should call social services." The clerk grabbed the phone. Dean slowly walked over to the clerk. It's nametag read Jake. He had to be no older than 20.

"Well, Jake, what would you know about raising children?"

"I'll have you know me girlfriend is expecting a beautiful baby girl in a few months."

"Yeah, children are wonderful. The best damn thing to ever happen, you feel like they are perfect. You won't want to hurt a single hair on their heads. After so long of them fussing and whining it gets to you and it turns that spankings are the only punishment that works. It works well and they learn their lesson pretty fast."

The clerk went silence and looked down at the ground. "Have a nice day, sir."

Dean smiled and walked to the Impala. "What happened?" Sam asked.

"I'll tell you later…we better get on the road. How much day light do we have?"

"Well, it's about 6 in the morning, we have the whole day. You guys were exhausted."

"Well, they should eat and we could drive until they start fussing."

"That's torture, Dean." Sam said while getting into the passenger seat and handing Anna and Cas the food he had bought. He opened them already. The toddlers were munching away so Dean drove off.

"It might be a pain, but it's the only game plan. We need to get to Bobby's and we don't have our wings because both of them are in the backseat."

"I know, but we are going to be pulling our hair out to get there." Sam said.

"We have to search for a reversal, while looking for Lilith."

Then it dawned on Sam. "I have an idea."

"I'm all ears."

"Lilith is in Hell. She was exorcised by Anna and Cas."

"Why am I just learning this now?"

"Bobby told me while you were gone yesterday."

"Well, that's fantastic, Sam, really." Dean looked more angry than relieved.

"What's the matter, Dean?"

"More secrets? When were you planning on telling me that, I don't know…we adverted the apocalypse?"

"I was going to tell you but it slipped me mind after taking care of them."

"Just tell me what your idea is, already." Dean said not looking at Sam.

Sam sighed and looked out the window. He listened to Cas and Anna talk to each other. He was confused in their conversation, but they were happy.

"Come on, Sam. What was your idea? Don't leave me hanging."

"Two angels came to Bobby's telling him that Anna and Cas exorcised Lilith, but something happened. We know what that something was. That got me thinking."

"Alright, do we know these angels?"

"It was an angel named Balthazar and the other one was…the trickster. He is the archangel Gabriel."

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah, we knew an angel…hell an archangel before we even knew about angels or God existed."

"What are you thinking?"

"We could give one of them a call."

"We could get a ride on the angel airways."

"Pull the Impala over and hang out with the toddlers for a while. I'll make the call."

Dean nodded and pulled over and got out and opened the car door on Cas's side. "Why, stop?"

"Uncle Sammy is calling a friend."

"I don't wanna sit anymore." Anna whined.

"Aright, sweetheart." Dean walked over to her side of the car and pulled her out and set her on his hip. Anna started playing with Dean's shirt. He propped against the Impala. Cas had found a stuffed bear and was having a conversation with it. It was pretty funny.

"Who is Uncle Sammy callin?" Anna asked stilling playing with Dean's shirt.

"He's calling a friend to help us out."

Anna nodded and kept on playing. She had found Dean's amulet around his neck.

"What are you doing, baby?"

"Wooking at your necklace. What is it, Daddy?"

"It's an amulet, your Uncle Sammy gave me a long, long time ago. I have never taken it off."

"Why, Daddy?"

"It's special. See, Uncle Sammy was going to give it to my Dad for Christmas but he never showed up, so he gave it to me because I'm always there for him."

"I always there for Cas."

"You better, missy." Dean smiled. Anna kept playing with the little amulet.

As Dean watched Sam pray and the trickster or Gabriel Appear and talk with him. Cas squealed. "Daddy!"

Dean looked over to Cas. The little boys palms were empty as he stared at Dean. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

"Walter!" Cas said pointing at the ground.

Dean looked in the direction Cas was pointing to find a the bear Cas was playing with. It was on the ground like it fell right out of Cas's fingers.

"Daddy, Walter!"

Dean somehow grabbed Walter with Anna still on his hip. "Here you go, Cas." Dean saw Sam and Gabriel walked over to him.

"Dean." Sam called out.

The closer Gabriel and Sam got this electric pain vibrated in his temples. The pain only got worse when they walked closer. He set Anna down. Anna looked confused. "Daddy?"

"Go to Uncle Sam…now." Dean said as he raised his hands to his temples.

"Why?" She asked as Sam and Gabriel grew closer.

"Go…now! Argh!" Dean crumbled in pain on the ground. Anna screamed and Sam ran over to him. Gabriel ran behind Sam. The pain grew worse.

"Dean? Dean, what's wrong?" Sam grabbed Dean's shoulders. Dean gripped Sam's shirt. He felt a surge of electricity go through his body. It was so painful. He was paralyzed in pain.

"Get Anna an-and Cas to Bobby's."

"Gabriel, something's wrong." Gabriel ran over to Dean. The pain tripled and intensified.

"NO, stop! Get away from me!" Dean yelled.

Gabriel stopped in his tracks. "Gabriel, what's wrong with my brother?"

"I don't know." That's when Dean lost consciousness. Gabriel took his chance and got Sam, Dean, Anna and Cas to Bobby's Gabriel put Dean in the guest room and Cas and Anna played with toys as Sam explained everything to Bobby.

By nightfall everyone went to bed. When Sam woke up Anna and Cas were in the kitchen with Bobby and Gabriel. That's when Cas and Anna started calling for their Mommy instead of Daddy or Dean. Then Dean woke up. That's when the shit hit the fan.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean woke up that morning feeling ver weird. He felt something bump his stomach…from the inside. He had trouble sitting up which was weird. He finally opened his eyes and slid out of bed, that's when he noticed this giant bump sticking out of his shirt, along with two smaller bumps above the large one.

Dean dashed to the bathroom when he realized he was a couple inches shorter. His 6'2" height shrunk down to a 5'2" or 5'3" height. He looked in the mirror and he wasn't a **_he_** anymore. He had boobs and hair that grazed the large belly. He had tiny delicate hands and if he could see his feet he would guess they were the same way. Dean slid his hand under his belly and down to his stretch and just like he thought…his dick was gone. It was that moment that he felt something press down hard on his bladder.

He rushed to the toilet and peed like a race horse. Dean looked back in the mirror when he was done and it finally hit him. He was pregnant and not a little pregnant, full term pregnant.

He opened the bathroom door and heard feet run up the stairs. "Oh no."

He saw Cas and Anna dart towards him. "Mama!"

Dean was confused and stunned. "Mama?"

Cas ran into Dean's legs. Anna walked over to Dean. "Mama!"

Dean heard Sam run up the steps. "Cas and Anna, I told you to not go up—" Sam stared at the very pregnant woman. "Who are you?" Sam said trying not to scare the tots.

"Sam, it's me, Dean…na."

"De? What happened?"

"I don't know. Get Gabriel." Dean said as he somewhat carried Cas.

"He's downstairs with Bobby."

"I guess we have to head downstairs. I guess we know what caused that headache yesterday."

"I guess so, but Gabe and I checked on you until I went to bed."

"I don't know what to tell you, Sammy." Dean said as the headed down the steps.

"Uncle Sammy! Up!" Anna asked.

Sam lifted her up into his arms and followed Dean to the 1st floor. "Gabriel? We know why Dean was going through all that pain."

"What happ—" Gabriel managed to say as Dean set Cas on the ground and then sat on the couch. Gabriel snapped his fingers and poof, Dean was wearing better fitting Dean-like girl clothes. He placed a hand on Dean's swell. After a few seconds He had answers. "Lilith did this. It was a grace induced curse. You got with the spell when you came in contact with Castiel and Anna. The curse didn't take until an angel was near. You are pregnant with a 100% human baby."

"Why would Lilith want me to be pregnant is she knew she wouldn't be on Earth?"

"Anyway to get two of the best hunters out of hunting is good enough for her. She cursed you so that you would have to raise a family. Now you have a son and two daughters?"

"A family? Two daughters? Wait, Cas and Anna are my children? Is that why they have been calling me Daddy or now Mama? If I'm the Mama or Daddy who is the other parent? Cause it kinda takes two to tango."

"I believe that the baby is Lilith's vessel and yours. There is no demon inside you. Yes, you are having a little girl. She is due in a few days."

"A few days? How many days?"

"In 11 days will be the due date."

"Am I going to be a female forever?"

"If I am correct, the curse will wear off once the baby stops breastfeeding."

"Wait, wait, I have to breastfeed?"

"Yes, Dean, you are going to have breastfeed. There's no way to get out of this. You are going to have that little girl in 11 days or less."

"Or less?"

"With your blood pressure this high it could be now or 11 days or any day in between." Gabriel remarked.

"Ok, ok, I'll calm down. Whatever curse this is it hit Cas and Anna as well. "

"Yeah, this morning they were calling for Mama." That was the angels cue to run into the room

"Mama, Unca Sammy!" Cas said running up to the couch and crawled up beside Dean.

"What's up, bub?" Dean said wrapping an arm around Cas.

"People comin'." Cas said as Anna ran in.

"Sam, go see who's coming." Sam nodded knowing that he should explain to whoever is at the door if it's an angel, Ellen, Jo or Bobby.

"Is Baby awake?" Cas asked gently patting Dean's swollen middle. Honestly, Dean was still trying to get the idea of being 1) a girl and 2) a heavily pregnant girl through hishead to be thinking about is the baby awake or not.

"I don't know, baby. She's not moving around a lot." Cas went from patting to rubbing. That's when that baby kicked where Cas's palm was. Cas flinched and retracted his arm. He looked at Dean. "It's ok, sweetheart. She's just saying hi."

"Hi, baby!" Cas squealed. Dean laughed.

"Dean, we got company." Sam said as he walked into the living room. Ellen and Jo were behind him.

"Well, Sam was right, Dean did gain a little weight." Ellen smirked.

"Who they?" Cas asked.

Ellen crouched down in front of the couch looking at Cas. "The names Ellen. Who are you, little?" Ellen smiled.

"I Cas."

"Dean pushed himself to his feet. "Hey Jo."

Dean and Jo walked into the kitchen. "Hey Dean." Jo smiled. "You look good."

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine. I've been hunting with my Mom."

"I thought she hated you hunting."

"I think it's for her to keep an eye on me, and to keep guy away."

"You haven't been hitting on any guys, have you?"

"No, but since we're on the subject, we have been hiding the engagement since Sam got possessed by that demon. When are we going to tell everyone?"

"That brings up good questions. WE don't know if we can reverse Cas and Anna. If we can't I'm their Dad or Mom right now, either way if we can't would you still want to marry me, adding onto that, I am going to have this baby and there's no avoiding that."

Jo just smiled. "Yes, I still want to marry you. I love you, Dean. Nothing and I mean nothing wil change that."

"I love you too." Dean smiled and hugged Jo to the best of his abilities.

"This is stupid." Dean said as Ellen pulled into a parking space.

"You have a baby due any day now, and we have no baby supplies. You think going to a baby store is stupid?"

"Why did you have to come? Why did we have to bring the mini angels?"

"They needed out of that house. Correct me if I'm wrong, but I'm the only one who has had a baby."

"We're just getting baby clothes, bottles, pacifiers, bibs, socks, blankets and a few stuffed animals."

"Come on, De. This should be fun." Jo said. Dean smirked as they got out of the car. Jo pulled Cas out of the Impala and Ellen helped Anna out.

It had been three days since Dean got genderbent and Cas hated it. Since he couldn't hang on Dean anybody he could get a hold of was his snuggle buddy, which was either Sam or Jo, mostly Jo. Anna didn't mind so much.

"Anna, baby, hold Mommy's hand while we're in the parking lot." Dean cringed on the inside just saying Mommy.

Anna grabbed Dean's hand as the walk to the entrance. "Why couldn't Gabriel just make the nursery so we didn't have to go out shopping?" Dean moaned.

"He already gave us the crib, changing table, and rocking chair. Now, come on, this will be fun."

"Yeah, fun, Mama!" Cas mimicked.

Dean smiled and ruffled Cas's hair that made him giggle.

They walked into the store and Dean quickly looked around. "Mama, can I getta toy?" Anna asked looking up at Dean.

"If you're a good girl and help Mama, Jo, and Ellen, you can get one toy."

"Yeah, Mama! Imma be a good girl." Anna smiled.

"I have too, too?" Cas asked looking over Jo's shoulder.

"If you're a good boy and help out." Jo replied for Dean.

Cas rapidly nodded his head. Jo smirked.

After 2 hours of shopping, Dean was done. He had had enough. "Ok, Ellen, Jo, it's time to go. We have more than enough stuff. Anna and CAs picked out their toys and need to get home for a nap before a meltdown."

"Just a little longer." Ellen said.

"no, now. Um, hello, 39 weeks pregnant. My body hurts."

"Alright, let's go. You and Jo go take Cas and Anna to the car. I'll pay for the stuff." Ellen smirked.

Anna and Cas held hands in the parking lot as Jo and Dean walked shortly behind. "Is this what you really want? Two mini angels and a full term pregnant boyfriend?"

"That makes me want to be with you more."

"Yeah, yeah, help me get the tots in the car. The faster we do that the quicker I can sit down."

"How are you doing, by the way? Have you had anymore Braxton Hicks?"

"All day today. If Braxton Hicks contractions are just your body preparing for labor…I can only imagine what actual labor is going to be like."

"Well, you're dead set on having a home birth without pain meds."

"Hey, I'm a Winchester."

"And that's what got you into the mess."

"I have been doing a little research about what would be the best way to have a baby at home."

"And you came up with what?"

"I read that actually lying down during labor can be more painful."

"What is your plan? Water birth?"

Dean smirked and snorted.

"Seriously? Just try to get Sam to agree to that."

"Sam was the one with the idea."

"You said it was your idea."

"I'm a Winchester."

"Alright, I see my mom. You hang tight. I'll help her with the stuff."

Dean nodded. Jo got out of the car and helped her mom. Dean just looked at his swollen abdomen. He rubbed it up and down. He felt a punch to the pam of his hand. "Hey there little one. Come one out whenever you're ready. I'm not really sure what I'm doing. Ellen is going help me out though, at least through the baby part. I think I can handle you whe you hit the terrible twos." Dean laughed.

"Mama? Who you talking too?" Anna asked.

"Nobody, just giving the baby a pep talk."

"When we gonna see the baby?"

"Soon, sweetheart. Very soon." Dean smiled and rubbed his belly some more. Ellen and o got into the car.

"It's 1:30 now, we should be back at Bobby's by 2:15." Ellen announced.

"Why'd this store have to be so far away?" Dean complained as a pressure built in his abdomen.

"Bobby lives in the middle of nowhere." Dean nodded and they began their journey.

After about 5 minutes into the trip that same pressure hit, but worse. He didn't want to scare the toddlers. He waited for the pain to taper off before speaking. "Elle, you mind speeding up a hair so we can get home faster?"

"Why, sweetheart?"

"Nature calls."

"Can you wait 40 minutes?"

"Maybe, I'll keep you updated." Dean said rubbing the under of his belly. Ellen had to do double take side glance. She noticed the signs. Dean was going into labor. It was just a matter of time before his water breaks. She did press the gas a little harder.

It was about 3 minutes later when Dean started to squirm. The pressure was getting worse. Almost unbearable, but Dean was not going to start moaning and groaning with the mini angels in the backseat. Once the pressure subsided he relaxed but that relaxation didn't last long before he felt a growing wet patch form in his crotch. It ran down his thighs.

"Ellen, could you speed up some?" Ellen looked over at Dean and just by the look on his face alone made it clear on what just happened.

"Dean, I think it's best to head to the hospital. It's closer."

"No, no, no, that's not what we planned." Dean whimpered.

"I know, I know, but I'm scared we're not going to make it to Bobby's."

"We have too. How much longer do we have?" Dean said frantically placing a hand firmly on the center of the belly. He was already having another contraction.

"We are going to Sioux Falls General, Dean. That's no arguing on this one." Ellen said placing a hand on Dean's belly and rubbing it trying to help sooth Dean. Ellen wasn't even sure if they would make it to Sioux Falls General either.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ellen, how much longer?" Dean gripped the door handle and his rock hard stomach.

"Not much longer, sweetie, hang in there."

"Jo, what wrong wif Mama?" Anna asked.

"Nothing's wrong with Mama."

"Why, she hurtin?" Cas mumbled.

"Cas, Anna, don't be scared. Mama is just in a little pain. Everything is going to be ok. Don't worry." Dean managed to calmly as an intense contraction.

"Not much longer, Dean. 10-15 more minutes."

"Ellen, Ellen, pull over. Pull over now." Dean panicked.

"Is she coming now?"

"No…not yet…gonna be sick." Dean covered his mouth.

Ellen quickly pulled over and Dean flung open the door and bent forward. All of his stomach contents fell out. "Oh God."

"It's ok, Dean. This is all normal." Ellen rubbed Dean's back. "Let's go. We are almost to the hospital."

Dean laid back in the passenger seat. "Jo drive." Dean gripped his belly again and took some deep breaths.

Jo had called Sioux Falls and they are getting a room ready. "How are you holding up, Dean?"

"Oh, just peachy."

"Just a few more minutes." Ellen said.

"You're going to have to drive faster to convince me, Ellen."

"Don't get sassy with me."

"I'm sorry, there's just a person traveling down my birth canal."

"I know how you are feeling. I've been where you are right now."

"Urgh! Ellen! Don't start this right now. Nnrgh!" Dean threw his head back in a pain.

"Just a tiny bit longer. Signs say 3 miles to our exit. I know the hospital is just 2 miles away from that. Just hang in there, sweetheart."

Ellen just got off the highway when Dean started panicking. "Speed up, speed up, Ellen, please, they're getting closer. Argh!"

"It's right down the road."

"Is Mama ok, Jo." Anna asked wide eyed with concern.

"Dean just hang in there. We are just going to the hospital to drop off Mama and Ellen. We're going to head home and get Uncle Sammy, Bobby, and maybe Gabriel."

Ellen pulled into the overhang and got out and helped Dean. Jo got out and slid into the front seat.

A wheelchair was waiting for Dean when they entered the hospital . "Hello, Mrs. Winchester, lets get you to your room. Dr. Gaines is waiting for you." The nurse Roberts said.

"Great, great." Dean gripped the arms of the chair.

"Shouldn't take long to get you to your room. How long have you been in labor?"

"Urgh, I don't know…all day. Thought they were just Braxton Hicks until about 2 hours ago."

"2 hours ago? We were still at the store."

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't think it would progress this quickly."

After Dean was taken to his room and changed, they waited for the doctor. Ellen had times to call Jo before Dr. Gaines arrived.

"Hello, Mrs. Winchester." Dr. Gaines smiled.

"Deanna, Call me Deanna. Mrs. Winchester was my mother."

"Alright Deanna, sorry about taking so long to get up here. One patient had a lot of questions."

"It's ok, just having a baby over here." Dean cringed as a contraction ripped through him.

"Alright, tell me when you are good so I can check you."

"Go ahead."

Dr. Gaines checked. "From the looks of the monitors, the baby's heart rate, and how far along you are at this moment that you've gone into precipitous labor. Yes, what is precipitous labor? It means the contraction come hard and fast, way more intense than normal labor. A first time childbirth can last 18 hours, but precipitous labors can be less than 3. You're almost fully dilated."

"Cn you get the fucking nurse so I can push the sucker out?"

"I'll be back in just a minute. You should be having a lot of pressure on your pelvis bone very soon." Dr. Gaines left and Dean turned his head to look at Ellen.

"I told you, you weren't in my shoes. Did Jo make it to Bobby's?"

"Yeah, yeah, Yes, Bobby is going to stay at the house with Cas and Anna while Jo, Gabriel and Sam head over here."

"Great, where did Dr. Gaines go?" Dean panicked.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"You know that pressure on the pelvis bone he was talking about? It happening now and I have to push."

"Hold on, sweetheart." Ellen quickly walked out of the door. "Can someone get Dr. Gaines? Quickly, please? My…niece is in labor and needs a doctor now."

Ellen saw Dr. Gaines turn the corner and made immediate eye contact with Ellen. "Sorry about the wait."

Dean glared at the man as he clenched his fist. "Argh! So-Something burns!"

"Have you been pushing?" Dr. Gaines quickly got into position.

"No! It just happened."

"It's ok, Deanna. Your body is doing what it's supposed to do."

"Make it stop!"

"It's almost over. Don't push, let your body push the widest part of the head."

Dean managed to not push but still tore. "Oh God! Ugh!"

"It's ok, Deanna, you tore a little. The head is almost out. Give me a big push."

A few pushes and more tearing and the little girl slid out. Everything was good until Dena's blood pressure dropped and he slipped into unconsciousness.

He woke up very sore. He looked around to see Sam, Ellen, and Gabriel. Sam had glanced in Dean's direction and saw he was awake.

"Dean? You're awake. Thank God."

"What happened?"

"Your blood pressure dropped and you went into shock. You lost a lot of blood and you tore pretty bad."

"Where is she?"

"She's right here. Don't worry. What's her name?" Sam said as he rolled the crib over.

"Skylar Mary-Ann Winchester." Dean said weakly, turning his head to look at his new daughter.

"Cute name. You wanna hold her? She wants you to hold her." Sam smiled.

Dean shook his head. "Too weak. Maybe later." His eye drooped heavily and his breathing got really light.

He heard a faint voice yelling his name and a loud beeps sound as everything faded away.

"Dean? Dean?" Machines were beeping and nurse filed in and pushed Sam and Ellen out of the room.

They paced around the hallway for two hours before Dean stabilized. Jo had come 45 minutes after Sam and Ellen were kicked out.

A doctor walked over to Sam and the Harvelles. "Mr. Winchester?"

"How is she? How is my sister?" Sam spat out.

"Calm down, Mr. Winchest-"

"No! Don't tell me to calm down! Is my sister ok or not?" Sam snapped.

"Deanna's blood pressure got very low and her heart rate dropped rapidly. She is fine now."

"Thank you, doctor. I'm sorry about him. He's very protective about Deanna." Ellen remarked.

"She is awake and the baby girl is perfectly healthy and ready to go home."

"What about Deanna?"

"When the nurse comes back with the discharge papers you can go."

"I thought you would keep her longer." Jo said.

"Well, you guys have two mini angels at home right?" The doctor said as he morphed into Gabriel.

"Gabriel?"

"Yeah, Dean scared us all. It was a hidden part of the curse. I almost didn't make it in time. He's gonna be fine."

He was right. 4 hours later Dean is shyly feeding Skylar. Gabriel was able to take all the baby weight away. Sam was still getting used to having Cas and Anna as toddler, let alone Dean being a woman…a pregnant, scratch that, had a baby and breastfeeding.

Bobby was working on car outside as Ellen took Cas and Anna upstairs for a nap. Sam and Jo were with Dean.

It was Dean who didn't feel comfortable about Sam being in the room while feeding Skylar.

Sam got the subtle hints and walked into the nursery for a few minutes for Dean to at least get started to feed Skylar and have the chance to cover up. After 10 minutes Sam thought it would be safe to reenter the room .

He heard Skylar crying. "Come on, Sky, latch on. If you stop crying you could eat. "

When he walked into the room he found Dean's shirtless, flashing both boobs. He was crying as he held the newborn away from his chest.

"Dean, just keep trying, she's just being stubborn, like you." Jo said.

"She hates me." Dean mumbled.

"I'll go get the pump." Jo stood up and walked past Sam.

Dean tried calming Skylar down by bouncing her up and down but with no avail. Sam couldn't take it he had to help…or try to help. "Come on, Dean, let me help you."

Dean's head shot over to Sam and he tried to cover hos exposed breasts and hold Skylar. "No, Sam, go away. I'm fine. "

Sam sighed and walked over to Dean and sat beside him. "You're not doing it right."

"I think it's pretty self-explanatory, Sam. You know breast…" Dean motioned the now exposed boobs. "and feeding. "

Sam rolled his eyes and moved Skylar up to Dean's chest. "You have to support her head and tease her lip with your…nipple to get her to latch on." Sam guided Dean.

Dean watched in embarrassment of how his brother knew how to nurse a baby. Dean gasped as Skylar latched on. Dean looked up at Sam. Sam let out the breath of air he didn't realize he was holding. He smiled and draped a blanket over Dean.

"I feel so stupid." Dean blushed.

"No, it's fine, you've never been a woman, pregnant, or had a baby, or had the need to breastfeed." Sam replied.

"Then how do you know how to nurse a baby."

"Jess had a baby cousin and her aunt was not modest at all and we went over to her house once and she kind of did it in front of me." Sam blushed.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean smiled then gave a weird expression. "Whoa, Sky, slow down. I'm not going anywhere."

Sam smirked. "No problem. I couldn't just sit her and watch you suffer."

"well, we crossed that brother/sister line now that you saw my lady lumps."

"Before you were a woman we saw each other naked all the time, it's not a big deal."

Dean smirked and Sam walked back to the nursery, stopping to take the breast pump back to the room for Jo. Sam was making his way to the stair, an hour later, when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. Anna was standing in the doorway of the bedroom her and Cas were sleeping in.

"Anna? How did you sleep?" Sam said as he walked over to the toddler. He tried to pick her up but she pushed away. Sam did notice that she was a little hot to the touch. _'oh no'_ "Anna, sweetie, are you feeling ok?"

"I want Mama." Anna whined.

"Let me take you to her. Sam scooped her into his arms.

Anna whined as Sam walked down the steps. "Mama."


End file.
